Malware is known in the art. Generally, malware is malicious software intended to damage computers, exploit computer systems, steal information etc. As known in the art, shellcode malware that typically starts a command shell thus enabling an attacker to control the compromised machine. Since shellcode is typically communicated as payload or in a stream of bytes, detecting a shellcode using known in the art systems and methods such as antivirus agents or firewalls may be impossible.